Rain
by Robin Knight
Summary: A sad story about Sora s Love to Riku. SoRiku, one-sided Rimyx. Demyx, Riku and Sora c Square Enix and Disney, Song: Listen to the Rhythm of the falling Rain c Cascades


**Rain**

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain  
and let me be alone again.

**Sora´s POV:**

I stood in the pouring rain and read again and again the newspaper article, which made my hopes of ever to be together again with Riku be destroyed. The article was: 'We happily announce that Riku Tsukí and Demyx Mizuno exchange their wedding vows on July 23rd, 2008. We wish them in this way already all the best! Families Tsukí and Mizuno'. With tears in my eyes I cursed myself that I ever doubt Riku's love in me. But there was this day and I can not undo what I said then and had done.

The only guy I care about has gone away,  
looking for a brand-new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day,  
along with him he took my heart.

It has been terrible, when we broke up. I blamed him that he had not loved me and he would cheat, he blamed me to not forget that he was once a puppet for the darkness and I never really forgave him anything, as I always said. So ended our fight that I beat him and threw him from our common apartment. This was the end of our relationship and Riku began a few months later a new beginning with Demyx Mizuno. I suffered badly and Riku - that was my opinion - did not even know that he took my heart with him as he left me.

Rain please tell me now does that seem fair,  
for him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away.

I looked in the sky and sighed, while the rain lashed against my face. Was it really fair of him to take my heart away when he don't care, how much he hurt me, that he was happy with another man? How will I ever love another person, when I no longer have a heart? But could I ever love someone else, when I can't stop loving Riku?

Rain won't you tell him that I love him so,  
please as the sun has set his heart aglow,  
rain in his heart and let the love we knew start to grow.

I continued to stand in the rain and sighed before me, when I reminded me of the beautiful times with Riku and pleaded on the rain clouds they should tell Riku how much I loved him. Yes, I wished his heart would glow with love and that it with the rain begins to grow again, as it was between us.

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain  
and let me be alone again.

Just when I wanted to go back to my apartment, I was called by a soaked stranger. „SORA!! Wait!!" I turned around and identified now the stranger, it was Demyx. „Demyx?", I asked surprised and barely audible. What did he here? Wasn't it enough, that he wanted to marry the love of my life so I didn´t had a chance to be happy with Riku again? How much suffering should I still endure? Demyx went to me and stuttered: „I – I can't …". „What can you not?", I asked him astonished and he began to explain: „I can't marry Riku. I love him, but I also know that he has never ceased to love you and is unhappy". „What - what do you want to say?" Demyx took a deep breath and said then: "I broke up with him". „You what!?" I was horrified. How could he say that he loved Riku, and then in the same breath mentioned that he had broken up with him? How could he do that to Riku? What right had Demyx to break Riku's heart?

Thousands of thoughts raced through my head and I was angry. Furious at Demyx, who didn´t respect Riku's feelings. Stop! Stop! Was I not the same? Didn´t I respect Riku's feelings too, when I broke up with him after a senseless fight? When I finally realized that I was just reckless, I heard from a distance Demyx ask: "What are you waiting for? Will you not comfort Riku?" I looked at Demyx grateful and sad at the same time, and whispered: "Thank you". Demyx gave me a sad smile and said: "I will get over it, but I would have never forgiven me when Riku married the wrong and would have been unhappy the rest of his life". I just wanted to hug Demyx when he added: "You get in life only once a second chance, so don´t make the same mistake".


End file.
